My Lovely Devil
by Luca Marvell
Summary: Tanpa bicarapun kita bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Saat melihatmu seperti itu entah mengapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri/"Jika kita memenangkan pertandingan ini...ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu saki..."/"Hai Taichou!"/Uchiha akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan 'sesuatu' itu jika diperoleh dengan mudah maka tak akan berarti apa-apa bukan?/AU/"Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


**My Lovely Devil**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimto**

**Genre : Friendship , Romance, Humor**

**Pair : udah jelas karena ini BTC ^_^**

**Warning : typo , typo(s) , OOC , AU**

**Rated : T**

* * *

Hai...mina! ini BTC pertamaku! Sebelumnya fic ini terinspirasi ama Hirumamo...padahal menurutku mereka serasi dan sama-sama perhatian satu sama lain...tapi merka gak jadian hahahaha

Gak banyak bacot lagi...Happy reading... ^o^

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Ming…

Ming…

Zraazzs…..

Siang yang sangat terik dipantai Ahama, Miyakojima Jepang. Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras dari segerombolan orang yang sedang berlari-larian (?) ditepi pantai

"Soko-gahama…!"

"Soko-gahama…!"

"Soko-gahama…!"

"_Minna_…! Ayo semangat!" teriak seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ panjang yang dikuncir dua yang menaiki sepeda

"Yey…ayo! Sokogahama…! _Go_…_go_…!" semangat seorang gadis lagi yang dijuluki _like barbie_ disamping gadis _softpink_

Melihat anggota timnya yang mulai melambatkan larinya, si kapten berkomentar "jika kalian melambat…" si kapten memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya "akan ku pastikan kalian berada digunung Fuji…" lanjutnya dengan datar seolah apa yang dia katakan benar-benar akan menjadi nyata

"Hyaa….! Maafkan kami Sasuke-_sama_!" setelah berteriak seperti itu,para anggota club basket itu langsung berlari kencang

"Cih!" decihnya melihat anggotanya kocar-kacir

.

.

"Oi _forehead_…apa tak apa-apa membiarkan mereka seperti ini?" tanya gadis _like barbie_

"Tak apa _pig_…percaya saja pada Sasuke-_kun_…" tanggapnya sambil tersenyum manis

"Tapi Sakura…lihat saja! Pemberat masing-masing 10kg dipergelangan tangan dan 15kg dikaki!" protesnya lagi

"Apa kau melihat salah satu diantara mereka yang merengek, Ino?" tanyanya pada Ino

Ino hanya memperhatikan anggota club basket yang kini tengah berlari dengan pandangan yang tak tega

.

.

Setelah sepuluh kali mereka mengitari pantai yang sangat luas itu, mereka langsung membaringkan diri, tak peduli badan mereka yang penuh peluh kotor karena pasir yang menempel

Disinilah tugas mereka sekarang

Haruno Sakura sang menejer dan Yamanaka Ino sang _cheerleader_

Secara bergantian Sakura dan Ino memberikan handuk dan minuman _isotonic_ pada tiap anggota tim

"Naruto? Kau yakin tak apa?" tanya Ino perhatian

"_Aa_…tak apa…ini wajar" komentar Naruto sang_ ace_ sambil senyum lima jari yang membuat Ino lega

"Cih…! Begitu saja kalian sudah lelah! Bagaimana dibabak final nanti hah!" teriak sang kapten pada anggotanya

"_Moo_…._chotto_…wajar saja jika mereka lelah kan Sasuke!" marah Ino pada si kapten

"Cih! Dasar lemah!" setelah berkomentar begitu Sasuke langsung meninggalkan anggota timnya

"Dasar! Pantat ayam menyebalkan!" maki Ino

Naruto yang melihat itu terkekeh "apa kau tau yang kini si _teme_ pakai Ino?" mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Ino hanya membuang muka

"30kg…dia memakai rompi seberat itu selain pemberat dikaki dan tangannya" mendengar Naruto,Ino langsung menatap Naruto "dia…sangat hebat…" tambahnya sambil melihat Sasuke yang kini mulai menjauh

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil seorang gadis berambut _softpink_

"Hn, kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya bingung

Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung menyeretnya menuju vila keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke yang ada dibelakang Sakura mengenyit bingung kala Sakura membawa Sasuke ke kamar si pemuda _raven_ itu

Dengan lembut, Sakura mendudukkan Sasuke dikasurnya dan dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruangan

Sakura kembali dengan handuk kecil dan sebaskom air. Sasuke kini benar-benar bingung, apa yang akan dilakukan sakura sekarang? Sakura berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke dan menyelimuti kaki Sasuke dengan handuk basah

Tak hanya itu,Sakura juga membuka kaos Sasuke yang hampir basah itu, terpampanglah badan Sasuke dengan rompi pemberat yang menghiasi tubuhnya

Dengan tlaten, Sakura mengusap tubuh Sasuke dengan handuk kering, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan handuk basah

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi segar dan nyaman yang disuguhkan Sakura. Setelah selesai, Sakura mengambil handuk yang ada dikaki Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil kaos berwarna biru dongker dan memberikannya pada Sasuke

Setelah Sasuke memakai bajunya, Sakura mulai membereskan handuk-handuk yang tadi dipakainya

"Berbaringlah Sasuke-_kun_…" perintah Sakura lembut dan langsung dituruti oleh sang empunya

Setelah memastikan Sasuke menutup matanya, Sakura beranjak meninggalkan kamar sang pemuda. Tapi sebelum itu tejadi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membuat Sakura berbaring diranjang sang pemuda

"Kau harus tetap disini. Kalau tidak aku akan mengikatmu diTokyo Tower" Sakura geli mendengar perintah Sasuke itu, ditelinganya seolah Sasuke berkata _'tetaplah disini…aku membutuhkanmu'_

Gila memang jika Sakura berpikir begitu tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka saling mengenal. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih bayi. Ya…mereka sudah mengenal kurang lebih 18 tahun

**Sakura Pov**

Apa kau tau Sasuke-_kun_…aku merasa sangat bahagia seperti ini. Walau tak ada ikatan diantara kita, tapi aku nyaman dengan ini. Terlepas jika nanti kau menemukan orang yang kau sayangi

Entah kenapa aku merasa, tanpa bicara kita bisa saling memahami. Badanku selalu bergerak sendiri saat melihatmu seperti tadi

Begitu juga sebaliknya…bisakah aku mengartikan itu bila kau juga merasakan rasa yang sama denganku….

_Daisuki yo_…Sasuke-_kun_…

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Pagi yang cerah...tak disangka sudah pagi, kenapa? Tentu karena hari ini akan ada latihan neraka yang akan dilakukan mereka lagi

"Huah...pagi yang cerah...!" seru Kiba yang ada dihalaman belakang manshion

"Apa kita harus membangunkan kapten?" tanya Neji pada teman-temannya yang sudah lengkap berkumpul

"_Medokusai na_..." gumam Shikamaru malas

"Apa dia kelelahan? Biasanya dia yang membangunkan kita dengan bom atom (?)..." cletuk Naruto

"Hm...kau benar...ini tak biasa..." gumam Ino sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada dagu lancipnya

"Haahh...tinggal kita bangunkan, kan?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya

"Ayo..." gumam Shino

"Yosh...! kita bangunkan kapten dengan semangat jiwa muda!" teriak Lee berkoar-koar

"Hah...dia terlalu bersemangat..." komentar Naruto _sweatdrop_

"Ya...kau benar..." tanggap Ino s_weatdrop_

.

.

Di sinilah mereka semua, ruang tamu lengkap dengan _deathglare_ dan seringai kejam sang kapten. Kenapa? Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke flashback?

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Hah...aku merasakan firasat yang buruk..." gumam Ino was-was

"Tenanglah Ino...ini hanya perasaanmu saja..." Naruto coba menenangkan Ino yang hawatir tanpa sebab

"Oi...! kapten! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi! Kita harus semangat dengan jiwa muda kita!" ceramah Lee sambil meneriakkan motonya tentang semangat jiwa muda

"Bagaimana jika digedor saja?" usul Shino

"Biar aku saja!" semangat Kiba

Mungkin karena terlalu keras Kiba menggedok, kelebihan kekuatan atau karena pintu dimansion ini yang sudah termakan usia, pintu itu jatuh dengan malangnya

Semua yang ada disana _sweatdrop_

Tanpa permisi juga mereka langsung masuk ke kamar sang kapten

Terkejut? Tentu! Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang yang kini mereka lihat ada Sakura yang berbaring diatas tubuh Sasuke dan Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura protektif

"Ngg..._nani_...? Apa ada gempa...?" lengkuh Sakura

"Hn..." diikuti Sasuke yang seperti memangku Sakura

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasusaku mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Apa yang mereka lihat? Kini teman-teman mereka memperhatikan mereka dengan mulut yang menganga tidak elit, badan yang kaku, kepala yang membiru diikuti darah yang keluar dari hidung

"Eh? _Mina_?" bingung Sakura, bagaimana tidak? Kenapa mereka bisa ada dikamar Sasuke?

Eh? Tunggu? Kamar Sasuke?

Sakura langsung menoleh dan melihat posisinya sekarang

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"KKYYAAA...!" teriak Sakura membahana

**End of Flashback**

.

.

"Hn...apa yang kalian lihat tadi...bocah-bocah sialan...!" geram Sasuke

"_E-etoo_..._ano_..." gugup Lee

"Hn?" selidik Sasuke

"Tentu saja...tadi kau dan Sak-..." belum sempat Sai mengutarakan jawabannya,dia sudah dibungkam oleh Shikamaru dan Neji

"_Baka_! Sekarang ini diam adalah jawaban terbaik!" marah Naruto pelan pada Sai yang jujurnya tidak ketulungan

"Diam adalah mutiara terbaik" gumam Shino gak nyambung

"Hah!" dengus Sasuke

"Hu-huaa...! Bukan! Maafkan kami!" kata mereka semua

"Haah..._gomen mina_...ini tak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Aku hanya menemani Sasuke-_kun_ saja..." entah mengapa perkataan Sakura bukanlah jawaban bagi semuanya

"Kalian akan mendapatkan pelatihan super neraka dariku..." kata Sasuke datar yang membuat mereka membeku seketika

.

.

**Sasuke Pov**

Cih! Mereka sangat mengganggu! Apa mereka tak berpikir dengan otak mereka yang minim itu bahwa aku tak ingin diganggu!

Merusak suasana saja! Kalian akan menyesal karena kalian membangunkan tidur sang harimau

Khu...khu...khu...

.

.

**Normal Pov**

"Sasuke-_kun_..._daijoubu_?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tesenyum nista

"Hn, kita akan mulai latihan. Sakura, siapkan alat-alat yang akan kita butuhkan!" perintah Sasuke

"_Hai_!" sebelum Sakura meninggalkan ruang tamu, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura

"Jika kita memenangkan pertandingan ini...ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu_ saki_..." kata Sasuke pelan yang hanya dapat didengar Sakura

Sakura yang membelakangi Sasuke tersenyum sangat bahagia

"_Hai Taichou_!" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura langsung pergi menyiapkan peralatan super neraka yang akan digunakan pemain basket timnya

Di ruang tamu Sasuke menyeringai senang dengan jawaban Sakura

.

.

.

Uchiha akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan 'sesuatu' itu jika diperoleh dengan mudah maka tak akan berarti apa-apa bukan? Inilah dia...sang prodigy Uchiha

.

.

**Luca Marvell**


End file.
